


Only Yours

by sapphirelights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, What else is new, back on my domestic seongjoong agenda, literally that's the whole fic, soft, they're whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelights/pseuds/sapphirelights
Summary: Hongjoong's favourite place on earth (besides his studio) is the warm, welcoming arms of his wonderful boyfriend who is more than happy to help him relax after an exhausting day of work.aka a seongjoong cuddle fic with a sprinkle of domesticity and unexpected confessions
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know how this happened, this wasn't even planned I just?? Saw that one video where Hongjoong said this song (Only Yours by Lyn feat. Soulman) is what he wants to say to Seonghwa and my brain went: must!! write!! so I just ran with it and here we are
> 
> I'm supposed to finish my current wips but instead I'm here creating new ones at 2AM smh also I tried writing in past tense this time :D
> 
> Anyhoo happy reading~

Hongjoong and Seonghwa were best friends. 

It wasn’t uncommon to see both of them together most, if not all the time. Where one went, the other followed. They’ve practically known each other since they were in diapers.

They’d grown up together, playing hide and seek in one another’s house, pretending to be pirates in the backyard and helping their mothers make cupcakes in the kitchen - or more accurately making a mess, but it was the thought that counted. 

Now, they’ve reached their mid twenties, both of them growing up to be handsome and fine adults; although Seonghwa always teased Hongjoong about his height (or lack thereof) much to the younger man’s chagrin. They’ve also progressed from the cliche yet classical best friends to lovers relationship, something they often reminisced over together. 

It was a little past six in the evening, rain pattering gently on the windows and creating a calming background noise. Seonghwa heard the jingling of keys and door opening from his position on the couch. He looked up from his book to see his lover walk into their shared apartment, backpack slung over a shoulder and exhaustion clear on his face. At the sight of Seonghwa lounging on the couch and waiting, the other’s face seemed to brighten up as he made his way over to where Seonghwa was. 

Seonghwa closed his book and placed it down on the coffee table, welcoming his boyfriend in his open arms instead. Gently, he pulled them into a much more comfortable position on the sofa and leaned back.

“Rough day?” Seonghwa asked, allowing his boyfriend to press close and cuddle up to him.

Hongjoong muffled a “yes” before proceeding to bury his face further into Seonghwa’s neck. 

Seonghwa gently carded a hand through Hongjoong’s hair. He’d dyed it black recently, and while Seonghwa adored the bright colours his boyfriend loved to experiment with, he secretly liked it best when Hongjoong had his natural hair colour. 

Hongjoong hummed at the feeling of Seonghwa’s hand running through his hair and went completely lax. While he’d never say it out loud, he absolutely loved being held like this.

They don’t say much, and they don’t have to. The silence wasn’t awkward but rather welcome - they never felt the pressure of needing to talk just because. 

It also was common for them to be cuddled up together like this. Despite Hongjoong not being much of a fan for skinship, Seonghwa always found himself holding the younger in his arms as they quietly enjoyed each other’s presence. Whenever Hongjoong was upset, hurt or just really tired, he would snuggle up on Seonghwa and nuzzle his face into the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. He’d been doing this since before they even started dating, and at the time it had been completely platonic, with nothing romantic to it whatsoever. Of course, Seonghwa had always been more than happy to oblige - he would never turn down cuddle sessions from Hongjoong. 

He wouldn’t say it to the Hongjoong’s face but Seonghwa found the gesture adorable, even more so during the first few times Hongjoong had been too shy to even talk about it. Now, words aren’t even needed and Hongjoong more than easily falls into Seonghwa’s welcoming embrace. 

When they’d finally confessed their feelings for one another, Seonghwa had decided to ask about Hongjoong’s snuggling tendencies. 

When asked why, Hongjoong had simply replied _“Because you make me feel safe and calm.”_

Seonghwa had been over the moon since then. 

Hongjoong adjusts a bit from where he was lying on top of Seonghwa and lifted his face to meet the older. 

“I finished a song today,” Hongjoong said.

“Really?” Seonghwa said. “That’s great to hear, Joong.”

Hongjoong raised a finger to play with Seonghwa's unruly bangs, messing them up a little. “It was the one I told you about,” He said. “I actually wanted to play it for you today once I got back.” 

“You still can, just let me get your laptop for you.” Seonghwa said. 

“I want to, but I also don’t wanna get up from here.” 

“You can’t do both, Joongie.”

“I know that,” Hongjoong huffed. “Let’s go, we can continue cuddling afterwards.” 

Hongjoong pulled himself up and reached over to grab his backpack. He pulled out his laptop and opened the folder as Seonghwa plugged the earphones in. They sat on the couch side by side with the laptop placed on Hongjoong’s lap. As soon as they’d settled, Hongjoong pressed play and watched nervously as Seonghwa listened to his song. 

Once the song finished, Seonghwa turned to face Hongjoong. “It’s beautiful,” Seonghwa said, voice filled with awe and pride. “A lot more … simpler? than your usual songs but it sounds lovely.” 

“I was aiming more for the lyrics to stand out this time,” Hongjoong said. “Do you want to see them?” 

“Of course.” 

Hongjoong grabbed his backpack once more and this time took out a notebook. Flipping the pages, he stopped once he found what he was looking for and held it out for Seonghwa to read. 

“Um,” Hongjoong started. “Before you read this— actually never mind, just read.”

“What were you going to say?” Seonghwa asked curiously. 

“It’s nothing, don't worry about it.” 

“But—”

“Look, I’ll tell you _after_ you read the lyrics, okay?” Hongjoong said, turning away as his face began to redden slightly. Seonghwa being Seonghwa, peered closer to look at him properly but Hongjoong directed his face towards the notebook instead. 

“Promise?” Seonghwa asked hopefully, with those doe eyes twinkling like little stars and— oh, how can Hongjoong say no to _that_ look? 

Seonghwa is too cute for his good and Hongjoong is just a simple man (in love). 

“Yes, I promise,” Hongjoong chuckled.

Seonghwa returned his attention to the notebook and began reading the lyrics. His lips parted unconsciously as he kept reading, focusing solely on the words written in the book.

_I will make you smile_

_You are my everything_

_Promise me that you’ll always be by my side_

_Though it won’t be easy_

Something tugged at Seonghwa’s heart, but he kept on reading. 

_I have something I really want to tell you_

_Words I want to say with my eyes_

_Words I say with my heart_

_I love you_

Seonghwa bit his lip. Hongjoong waited in anticipation and fiddled with the hem of his sweater to ease his nervousness. 

_I need you I can’t live_

_Even if we get tired from hardships_

_Even when things get hard_

_I need you I can’t live_

_More than anyone else_

_You mean everything to me_

“Hongjoong…” Seonghwa spoke up. 

“Before you say anything,” Hongjoong interrupted. “I want you to know that, it’s for you. I wrote the song with you in my mind, and it’s pretty much everything I’ve wanted to say to you. At first, I wanted to make it poetic or use flowery words and stuff, but then I realized I don’t really need to. I don’t know any other way to describe what you mean to me, and what I feel for you, so this is the best I can give you.”

Hongjoong paused for a bit. Seonghwa listened patiently and nodded, so Hongjoong took that as a cue to continue.

“We’ve known each other for a really long time, and we’ve been by each other’s side all through it. We’ve faced so many obstacles on the way and I don’t know _how_ we did it, but we’ve come this far. I mean it when I say I couldn't have made it to where I am now, without you by my side.”

Hongjoong had averted his eyes from Seonghwa’s gaze halfway through his speech. Slowly, he took Seonghwa’s hand in his and squeezed tight - Seonghwa returned the gesture just as tightly. Taking a deep breath, Hongjoong lifted his head and stared straight into Seonghwa’s eyes, refusing to look away despite his nerves.

“Will you marry me?”

Seonghwa’s breath hitched. “Hongjoong—”

“I know this is probably not the best place,” Hongjoong rushed to explain. “And I assure you this is not a sudden thing, I have the ring hidden in our cupboard and I was gonna do this in a more romantic setting, but I felt like I needed to say it now…” 

Seonghwa felt … he didn’t know what he felt but he felt _everything_ all at once. So much adoration, wonder, pride, joy and love for this man in front of him who just bared his heart out all for Seonghwa. The words get stuck in his throat, and he couldn’t even think. Hongjoong is getting more and more anxious by the second, head ducked and face adorning a beautiful blush and - you know what? Seonghwa didn’t wait to think any further. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Seonghwa expressed his feelings in the only way he knew and jumped forward to wrap Hongjoong in a tight hug. The sudden movement startled Hongjoong and they got pushed back onto the couch, but he got over it quickly and hugged the older back even tighter. A few minutes passed silently until Hongjoong spoke up once more. 

“So, um,” Hongjoong said, biting his lip. “You still haven’t given me an answer.”

Seonghwa laughed, voice sounding a little watery. Hongjoong felt the vibrations against his chest and he smiled, holding the other even closer. 

“Yes,” Seonghwa whispered the words into Hongjoong’s neck. “Yes, I will marry you.”

He lifted his face to kiss Hongjoong on the forehead, making the younger smile fondly. 

“I love you,” Seonghwa said. 

“I love you,” Hongjoong said, returning the kiss on Seonghwa’s cheek. 

Seonghwa gently rolled them over so that Hongjoong was lying on top of him. He let Hongjoong lie back again in “his” spot, getting comfortable. 

Hongjoong reached onto the table to unplug the earphones and let the song play out loud. When he turned back, he saw Seonghwa smiling up at him - the smile he reserved only for Hongjoong, and Hongjoong felt like his heart was about to burst. 

“You know, you don’t have to use poetic words,” Seonghwa said softly. “I’ll love it either way.”

“Yeah, I just felt like it wasn’t enough at first,” Hongjoong replied. “But I guess simplicity works best, right?”

“Anything from you is the best, simple or not.” Seonghwa murmured, lifting a hand up to hold Hongjoong by his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Hongjoong eagerly kissed back, letting himself fall into the embrace. Soon, they forgot about the rest of the world in that moment, too focused on each other - existing in their own little bubble as the song continued to play in the background. 

_I belong to you_

_For you, I can give you everything_

_And I’d have no regrets_

_Because I was yours from the start_

Hongjoong and Seonghwa were best friends.

They'd been together since they were kids and grew up together. They’d made new friends, experienced new things along the way and confessed to each other on a snowy winter day. They had stressful days, sometimes argued over trivial things and made up later when they’d both be more rational. 

Now, they stood together on the altar with beaming smiles on their faces as their family and friends cheered for them on the sides, rose petals flying and wedding bells ringing loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This wasn't actually supposed to be a proposal fic, the scene was added later on after I kept reading over and over and thought a proposal would sound nice in this setting
> 
> Comments and feedback are much appreciated ^^


End file.
